Shopping?!?
by Suuichi Minamino
Summary: My first Gundam Wing based fic, It's quite a good one. Hilde catches Duo out and forces him to go shopping. Please R&R...leave your email addy for updates on stories. *UPDATE- CHAPTER 2 AND THREE UP*
1. The plot is revealed...

Shopping?!  
  
  
Chapter one: The plot is revealed....  
  
Disclaimer: To my great regret, i don't own Gundam Wing, or did I take part of the making of it in any way. I'm simply writing about the characters because i was bored.  
  
My first Duo/Hilde, this one will be a multiple chapter fic..  
R&R please! Leave a review with your email address and I'll send you update you on mew stories and new chapters on some that I already have posted.  
  
Enjoy...  
  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
I woke to the dull piercing sound pf the alarm clock, screeching at me to wake up. As a reflex, my arm flew out to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, but since Hilde had moved it out of my range, my arm hit the corner of the bedside table and consequently, a rather loud sound of a person yelling was heard around the neibourhood. With the alarm clock still screeching, I got up and pressed the button and switched the alarm off. With my arnm throbbing from the hit, I got my bath robe, only to notice a note on Hilde's side of the bed. It read:  
Gone shopping,  
be back soon,  
Love Hilde.  
  
I put the note in the pocket of my gown, and walked over to the bathroom. I sat on the bench beside the sink. I picked up my toothbrush and started to think, 'Why has Hilde gone out shopping now? Isn't there enough food here already?' Dwelling on that thought, I put my toothbrush down and walked over to the kitchen to look in the fridge. 'Ah! No food! How can this be? Hilde went shopping only three days ago!....' I turned around when I heard the door unlock, and eventually open. 'Hmmm, no food? thats's roblably because you ate it all, and I see that you're still not dressed. Seriously, Duo, I wonder how you would get on without me.' Oops! I'd forgotten about getting changed. 'Oh, hi Hilde, I see you brought some food with you.' I walked over to her and started digging through the bags. I pulled out an apple, and just before I had time to bite sink my teeth in, Hilde grabbed the apple and put it back in the bag. 'I can tell you haven't brushed your teeth - now GO!' And doing as she had specified, I went and brushed my teeth. I walked back to the kitchen to where Hilde was standing, kneeled, and said 'Your next order, 'milady?' I looked up and smiled. She giggled and pulled me up by my collar, 'Get upo here you silly.' I bowed and siad, 'your wish is my command.'  
  
I pressed my lips against hers, and she accepted the liss with a bit of a giggle. 'Hmm,' she said, 'minty fresh,' and we re-commenced the kiss until she noticed that I still hadn't gotten changed-or brushed my hair, and if I had a tail, it would have been inbetween my legs as I walked back to my room, with Hilde in hot persiut.  
  
Hilde, who was keeping an eye on me to make sure that i didn't climb out fo the window, watched as i opened up the dresser to uncover the two sets of clothes (both of my ouw), and her jaw dropped in horror. Soon the mouth was closed, and the face covered with an evil look, that only comes apon Hilde when she has found a way to make me go shopping.  
  
'I know that look,' I said in fear of my life,'you want me to go shopping.' Obviously, I had spoiled her fun because she frowned, came up to me and playfully punched me on the shoulder, sighed and said 'Ohhh, Duo, now how am I going to conn you into going?' 


	2. How to conn a Gundam Pilot...

Chapter Two-How to con a Gundam Pilot  
  
chapter two down in a day! R&R  
  
  
She had conned me so many times before, and it seemed so easy for her to do, first she'd ask, that one would never work. Then she'd beg- this meant she was serious about going, but most times it wouldn't last for more than a couple of minutes and it would usually end there, with me winning, but today was different.  
  
'But Duuoo-,' she would persist on saying, 'WE haven't gone shopping since....WE HAVEN'T GONE SHOPPING AT ALL.' She followed me around everywhere -if I sat at the TV and turned it on, she would lean against the screen, turn it off and come to sit on my lap and beg for a bit longer. 'Please, please, please. Duo come on.' The endless begging would be supplemented by her wrapping her arms around my neck.  
  
I would try to grab a snack out of the fridge, but she would step in my way and close the door. She would be following me around, begging, pouting, until she did something that won me over. She acted like I had hurt her feelings. And a second before her trick began, I saw the look that naughty children have just before the were going to pulls trick or release a trap, a flicker in her eye that made me doubt her more than ever before.  
  
A look of intense sadness swept her face as my final 'no.' came out. She turned away from me and rested her fragile hands on the nearest table. Not expecting this kind of reaction, I immediately stepped around to see what the matter was. She had shed a tear as she looked up to me and said, 'I'd thought that you would like a day out of the house, but it turns out that you don't really like going out.' The tear slid down her face, and feeling terribly guilty I smiled and said, 'Of course I'll go with you Hilde, it'll be heaps of fun.'  
  
And somehow she had done it, and her face lit up with delight and she ran off yelling 'I'll get the car keys, you get in the car!' I stood there with my mouth open, how could I, a Gundam Pilot, be the victim of such trickery, such evil genius that is commonly known to me as Hilde.  
  
*Chapter 3: The kidnapping coming soon*  
hope you liked it! now leave a review so I know what you liked about it! leave your email for updates on stories! 


	3. The Kidnapping

Chapter three-The Kidnapping  
  
At long last, chapter three   
R&R and leave your e-mail for updates on future fanfics.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show or anything like that.  
  
How I would describe what happened next- the kidnapping, and, on the other hand, how Hilde's loyal, honourable boyfriend would describe it, going to Westfield for a day of shopping with Hilde, but, to Hilde's great disappointment, that just isn't what I am.  
  
First reflex when this happens is to hide, anywhere, so I, in my state of shock, locked myself in the toilet. 'Just going to the bathroom.' I called out to Hilde as I casually walked into the toilet, put the lid down and sat, locking the door behind myself.  
  
Mistake one and two came about then- bathroom (duh- or course that was the first off the list) and telling Hilde (even though I doubt she heard as she was ecstatically doing her hair in the bedroom, giggling, smiling, generally having a good time), as Hilde finished on her hair, collected the keys and a butter knife (the answer lies in the text) and walked over to the bathroom, where I had stupidly hidden myself away from Hilde.  
  
I waited a few minutes in silence, and I knew she was listening, she would occasionally giggle, but she ended up using the knife to break the lock on the door. She swung the door open, leaning against the frame. 'I though you WANTED you come, Duo.' She said it with a smile, and with complete confidence. I sighed, glumly stood up, with my wrists up - as if I was going to be handcuffed - well it felt that way to me.  
  
She took my hands and dragged me to the car, dumped me on the driver's seat, chucked the keys on my lap and got in the passenger's seat in a movement so fluid, she must have been doing it every day of her life. 'Well...' she said as she buckled her seatbelt, 'I'm waiting.' With yet another sigh, I buckled my seatbelt, grabbed the keys and started the car.  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of that chapter... and I haven't even started the fourth chapter yet...so keep your pants on.   
  
R&R..leave your e-mail for updates. 


End file.
